Behind closed Doors
by Navalia
Summary: Edward and Bella doing things in an hotel room we WISH we could do.


Another dirty one following suit. Edward and Bella getting hot and heavy and doing things we WISH we did in hotel rooms.

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything Twilight related, but wish I did.

I was wearing a red and grey dress that was a throw back to the 50's. It had a high waist and a skirt that kicked out below the knees. Paired with a pair of red peep toe heels, I was feeling very sexy and ladylike.

But the things I was planning to do tonight, was not ladylike at all.

Im at the bar, sharing a drink with him.

Edward.

His unruly bronze hair fell over his eyes as he looked me up and down. Edward and I met online.

Yes I know it sounds cliché, but we had such and instant online attraction, I knew from the beginning that we would meet. That was even before I had seen his picture.

Our chats had quickly gone from the polite "what do you do's" to the downright dirty and sexy talk. In the months following it grew to the most exciting sexting and then phone sex quickly followed suit.

We spent every evening riling each other up sexually and I knew it was just a matter of time before we had to do the real thing.

In my gut I knew I could trust him. That this was a mean that could take me to the heavens and back.

So when he suggested we meet here and finally let those raunchy fantasies become reality, I didn't even hesitate.

I looked at him now as he toyed with the ice in his near empty glass. Pushing the glass away, he turned to me.

"That dress looks beautiful on you," he says. I have a feeling he wanted to say more.

"Makes me wonder if what you're wearing underneath is just as beautiful." Ah.. there it is. The Edward I know. Every word of his dripping in sexual innuendo.

His words make me bold.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," I whisper. Corny I know. "Maybe you should find an opportunity to judge for yourself though," I say redeeming myself of my previous comment.

I watch as he shifts uncomfortable in his chair. I'm guessing my words hit the nails on the head. Or was it the dick on the head? Either way, it had the desired effect. He leans into me, his hand brushing against my lower back.

"Dance with me?" He asks.

"I don't think so," I said turning to him. "I'm not a very good dancer and it will show."

He moved closer, nearly standing up from his chair. "Then what ARE you good at?" He whispers.

I gulp.

He's so close, his very male smell assaulting my senses. I knew I had to have him.

Leaning forward, I brush my lips softly against his cheek as I whisper in his ear, "Showing you how good my lips will feel on you?"

Edward's response is an answering breath against the crook of my neck. He gets up, pulling me up with him, our bodies flush against each other. He draws and arm around my waist, his lips still next to my ear.

"Let's get out of here," he says softly.

I take a step sideways, my hand clutched in his. There was no need to answer out loud.

We quickly make our way to the elevators and his hand slips back around my waist as we walk. His fingers kneads the flesh on my side. I know he is itching to do more than that, but until we are behind closed doors, he dared not do more.

I silently pray for the elevator to be empty. I can't wait to touch him.

The doors open after a few short moments, but my prayers are not answered. Instead of finding it empty, we instead find three other hotel guests and we quietly make our way to the back of the steel box.

We wait.

The elevator finally dings, indicating our floor and we hurry out, finding ourselves in the room we had reserved.

He fumbled with the key card, swiping it twice before the doors parted for us. It barely closed behind us when he pushes me against the wall and my body immediately ground up against his. I can feel his hard cock against my hip as he moved. His searching the side of my face. Against my jaw. My cheek. My chin and finally on my lips.

It was our first kiss.

Not soft. Not gentle. Not slow.

Hard and wanting.

My arms that were passively on my sides before, are now clawing at his jacket. I wanted him naked. The jacket falls with a loud thud on the floor, the noise making me frown, but then it dawned on me that he had his keys and phone in his pocket.

I reach for his tie, fumbling with the knot, but he pushes my hands away and before I can blink, I find myself facing the wall.

I'm trapped.

I'm about to ask him what he's doing, when I feel his fingers at the top of my dress. Pulling down the zipper.

I resist the urge to wiggle out of the dress as he pulls the zipper. He slides the sleeves down my arms and in the process, traps my arms in the dress.

My back and chest are now exposed to his gaze. I can feel the heat of his emerald eyes.

Edward laces and arm around my body and cups my breast, while my own hands are now brushing against the wall in front of me.

I wait with baited breath as he palms me. He decides to pay attention to my nipples. Pulling and tweaking them through the lace of my black bra. I feel him push up against me, he touch firmer and my nipples pebble between his fingertips.

I wanted more and I push out my ass against him, feeling his hardness against me. He simply grinds back in answer.

There are still no words.

He moves away slight. I want to turn around and see what is happening, but I stop myself when I feel him tugging at my dress again. Pretty soon my dress is pooled at my feet.

I lift my feet one by one, stepping out of the dress and kicking it to the side with the tip of my shoe. I still have my back to him. My ass covered in black lace panties and my feet in those _fuck me_ red peep toes.

Fucking me is exactly what I intend to get out of Edward. This night has been a long time coming.

I wonder briefly what his next move is, but I get my answer as he moves his body against mine, parting my legs with his knee. My wide stance leaves me open to him. I feel his left hand on my lower back as he pushes me down to bend at the waist every so slightly.

That same hand moves over my hip and flanks around my waist as his free hand now palms my ass cheeks, very slowly finding its way between my tights.

Edward slowly caresses the skin there and it's not long before I feel his fingers brush against my pussy lips. I gasp and buck against his hand, wanting to feel more.

Before I can react further, his finger are inside my panties and he roughly pushes two fingers inside me.

One. Two. Three pumps in succession.

He removes his fingers just as quick and I blush as I realise that they must be slick with my juices.

I feel him breathing in my neck again.

"You taste so good, baby," he whispers. My pussy gushes further as I realise he must have licked them clean.

Then his fingers are back inside me.

One.

Two.

Three pumps again.

"You're so wet and I haven't even started yet," he moans behind me.

One.

Two pumps.

And your fingers are gone again.

This time I turn around and watch him with hooded eyes.

He raises his hand and I know it's the one that was just inside me. I watch him. I stay quiet. Even when he uses those fingers and wipes my own juices on my lips.

"Taste yourself," he demands quietly.

Instead of being disgusted, I actually find the act.. his control.. a huge turn on.

He keeps watching me as I contemplate his demand.

He licks his fingers. Still watching me.

I'm definitely turned on.

I tentatively run the tip of my tongue over my coated lips, tasting the musky sweet scent. My quiet obedience ignites something in him and suddenly his lips are on mine. The kiss is hard and wild. His hands are on me again, roughly tugging and pulling at my underwear and soon I am left with on my shoes on my feet.

I stop him for a second, reaching out and start unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's not fair the I am the only one naked around here," I say. I think I almost managed to pull off 'coy' and 'sexy' without looking or feeling stupid.

I push him back slowly, taking a little control. We head towards the couch and we're both pulling at his clothes in a frenzy.

When I finally get him down to his pants only, I pull so hard on it that he falls back and lands with his ass on the couch.

He sits there.

Out of breath.

Waiting for me.

Watching me.

His cock is hard and long and resting against his stomach.

"I think I like you this way," say licking my lips. I still taste faint traces of myself.

Bending over, I push his legs together and place a knee on either side of his body. I straddle him and immediately he pulls me closer, his mouth finding my breast quickly, sucking hard on my nipple.

Biting.

Pulling.

I can feel his cock twitching against my pussy and I start grinding against his length, coating him with my juices.

His cock repeatedly rubs against my clit, bringing me so close to that magical high and i buck against him again to prolong that feeling. I can't wait though and I reach between us, grab him and guide him towards my pussy.

In one quick motion I drop my body and take him inside me completely. NO gentle probing here. I am filled to the hilt and I groan in appreciation. My pussy pulses with need and I needed it hard and fast.

Edward puts his hands on my hips, guiding me. He pulls me up and down, helping me with our rhythm. His fingers are digging into my skin. Hard and urgent. Hi pelvis hitting my own. Hard and fast.

He slams himself into me so hard that for a second I lose my pace and fall against him, but it's seconds before he rolls us lengthwise onto the couch and I'm on my back with him resting between my thighs. I wrap my legs around him quickly and his cock immediately starts plunging in and out of me.

He tucks his one arm under my head, cradling me slightly. His lips are on me again, kissing me and sometimes nipping me on the soft flesh of my neck.

His other hand wraps around the back of my knee, holding me rightly as he ploughs in to me.

I push my hand between our bodies, touching where we are joined, my fingertips slick with our mixed juices. A guttural sound escapes him and he slows down.

"I want you to touch yourself," he groans out loud for the first time.

I look at him. Not breaking eye contact, I run my fingers along my lips, finding that hard lilt nub and start rubbing it as he moves in and out of me at an agonizingly slow pace.

I can feel the pressure building and I pick up the pace.

I know I'm close.

As I cum, my body nearly lifts off the couch trying to get closer to him. I turn my face into the crook of his arm and just as I explode and fall apart, I bite into his flesh, leaving a mark, but no pain.

It's not long before he follows me. He's right behind me in that frenzy of desire, his movements more erratic and jagged. His fingers bruise my flesh as he cums.

After a final thrust..

One.

Two.

I feel him inside and I watch as his face contorts in pleasure and pain.

One.

Two.

Three. His essence coats my inner walls and my muscles clench and contract and desire quickly flares again. I feel his cock twitch inside me one last time.

He falls on top of me, cradling my body against his own.

Hi cock still inside me, even as he softens.

Ducks head and blushes.

What do you think? What's your favourite part?

Review and lemme know.


End file.
